


Legacy of the Crimson Eagle Hypothetical: Another Way

by SilberFelx



Series: The Legacy Of The Crimson Eagle [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Timeline, F/M, Family Fluff, not canon to the main fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilberFelx/pseuds/SilberFelx
Summary: In a different timeline, a different victor emerges.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Legacy Of The Crimson Eagle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685275
Kudos: 21





	Legacy of the Crimson Eagle Hypothetical: Another Way

"Time to wake up, princess. Our little boy is already annoying me about eating breakfast."

Edelgard let out a hearty yawn, not caring in the slightest about keeping up appearances. After all, her family knew her true self well enough that she doesn't have to hide anything from them. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her husband look at her with his usual sly grin, though it was much more open and true than it used to be.

"Had a good sleep, El?", Claude asked, emerald eyes brimming with life. "I hope you didn't forget about our plans for today."

"Of course I didn't, Claude." Another yawn. "This is something we have been planning for a long time, after all. Khalid couldn't even close his eyes yesterday from how excited he was."

"Moooooom!," a familiar voice came from down the hall, "come on, I wanna go already! Dad's been awake for forever, why are you only now waking up?"

"It's because you kept me awake for so long, dear." Slowly, Edelgard slipped out from under the blanket and stood, ignoring the regalia at her bedside. Today was a day for her and her family. "I know you're excited to see the others again, but I have to be fully awake to ride a wyvern."

The little boy stuck his head into the imperial bedroom, his lips pulled into a frown while playing with his light brown hair. "Uncle Hubert's long gone, why couldn't I have travelled with him?"

"I told you, he had to leave earlier because you can't get to Brigid as fast without a wyvern or pegasus." Edelgard smiled and knelt down to ruffle his hair. "He's just... not a fan of heights."

"That's surprising, given how he always looks down on people."

"Claude, I know you still don't like him very much, but please don't talk like that in front of our son."

"Pff, that was harmless." The Almyran prince made a dismissive handmovement. "I can be much worse."

"I know that all too well, Schemer."

"Oh, you're getting out the pet names, Princess?"

"Can we just eat already and go?" Khalid pouted. "I wanna see the others again. This year, I'm gonna be the one who collects the prettiest shells."

"Oh?" Claude grinned. "You can still say that after Cataleya won that contest no problem every single year you've had it?"

"She's just not playing fair!," the boy complained as the three walked down the hallway together. "She grew up in Brigid, being Aunt Petra's kid! Of course she knows where to find the best things!"

"Maybe I should help you then, and we can beat her together. I already have some strategies in mind," Claude grinned. Edelgard couldn't help but simply smile.

This life had been like a dream come true. After Claude almost stopped her entire offensive and infiltrated the Imperial capital, she'd managed to make him and the other Golden Deer that were still alive prisoners of war until she finally overthrew the church, and in that time she managed to get them on her side to take out Those Who Slither right after. Her plans for building a meritocracy were coming along quite well, and all that was missing was-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time."

Edelgard got up, not saying a single word as she was led out from her cell.

Once upon a time, she had hated the beaked masks they always wore, but now, she'd rather see those than the faces of her dead friends sneering at her, as she was lead to her final place of rest. The blade of the guillotine was shimmering in the dark light of their world, now that they had taken over.

They didn't need her anymore. She had become useless, and thus worthless. But she would fall with dignity.

At least the thought of Claude and Khalid leading a happy life with her kept her sane, and she kept her head high as the blade


End file.
